Love Me Tenderly
by areallyniceperson
Summary: "I…" he started, swallowing hard and pulling back from Kurt a little. There was no more hiding it now, he knew. "I have something to tell you. Something… something important." {Multi-chaptered, updated regularly. Heavy, heavy smut as chapters progress. Rated M for smut and character illness. Full details inside. Please R&R!}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Multi-chaptered story, updating regularly! Don't read if you don't like kinks. Full warning listed below:**

**Warnings: Smut, kinks (particularly watersports and the related), character illness (no death). More smut as chapters progress.**

**Pairing: Klaine**

—

_I forgot my medicine at home and I don't think I can make it through the day without it. Could you or Dad one possibly bring it by school before lunch? -B_

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in the middle of French class and he blushed as a classmate looked his way, almost knowingly. He slid down further in his seat, hiding behind his textbook so that he could pull his phone out; there were only two people that texted Kurt during school hours, and that was Burt and Blaine. Either way, Kurt knew it must be important for either of them to text him, so he anxiously swiped his finger across the touchscreen. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he read the text message apparently sent to him by his boyfriend, who had admittedly grown a little quieter than usual in the last few weeks. He glanced up to make sure the teacher -an elderly lady with poor eyesight- wasn't paying him any attention before typing out a response.

_Blaine? I don't understand. Did you send this to the wrong person or something? Are you sick? What's going on? -K_

Blaine was curled up on the floor in one of the bathroom stalls of McKinley High, wincing. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt his phone vibrate, hoping that his mother was on her way with his medicine. His heart skipped several beats as he realized Kurt's name was at the top of his screen, and his eyes watered.

_Kurt? Oh my god, I'm so sorry. That… that was supposed to go to my mom. Just ignore it. -B_

He knew that his boyfriend wasn't going to let it go so easily -especially not after he sounded so desperate for medicine- but he could hope, right? He leaned his head back on the wall of the stall, silently cursing himself for skipping yet another class. People would figure it out soon enough. Word would get out, people would treat him differently. Maybe he'd have to be homeschooled. Maybe he wouldn't live long enough to graduate high school. Blaine's future was sketchy and he knew it, causing him even more stress. He felt his phone vibrate again and glanced down.

_No. You've been acting funny for weeks now without any explanation. You. Me. My car, right after second period. -K_

Blaine couldn't help but smile a little at his boyfriend's eagerness, and quickly tapped out a response of affirmation. He sighed before rocking forward again, reaching out to grip anything that was nearby.

—

Kurt stood by his car, dabbing at his forehead with a handkerchief. The summer in Ohio was always hot, but this year's seemed to drag on for weeks longer than usual. Now here they were, in the end of September with scorching temperatures and dead grass. He was miserable. He glanced at his watch before looking around the school parking lot, hoping that none of the teachers would be out and about. He finally saw Blaine walking slowly his way, and he jogged to meet him. "Blaine!" he called out, pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in three days, and then I got that text about needing medicine… What's going on? I'm worried sick about you."

Blaine sighed as Kurt's arms wrapped around him. He missed his boyfriend's touch —he really did. He wished things could be different, that he could hide it from Kurt so that they could have more time together, just being two normal teenagers. "I…" he started, swallowing hard and pulling back from Kurt a little. There was no more hiding it now, he knew. "I have something to tell you. Something… something important."

Kurt nodded his head, hand cupped over Blaine's cheek. "Of course, love. You can tell me anything. You know that," he whispered. "Something hasn't been right for weeks now…and it's made me so sad that you haven't talked to me about it. What's going on?"

A few shaky breaths later, Blaine finally got the courage to just blurt it out. "I have stomach cancer."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the kind reviews and for the story favorites! I'm so excited! I apologize for the chapters being so short —Pages doesn't have a word counter, so I usually just stop at any spot that seems appropriate. Thank you again for the reviews, and I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**

—

"St-stomach cancer?" Kurt squeaked, his hand falling away from Blaine's cheek. He could feel his world crashing around him, could swear that he physically heard it hit the ground and shatter. Not Blaine. Not his perfectly healthy, handsome boyfriend. No.

Blaine ducked his head down, embarrassed. He could feel Kurt's confusion, Kurt's hurt washing over him like a cold wave from the ocean, attempting to knock him off of his feet. He felt the tears sting his eyes but did his best to blink them back. Now wasn't the time for crying, Anderson. You've done enough of that already. "I'm really sorry," he whispered, voice shaky. "I didn't… I didn't know how to tell you, and I didn't… I didn't want to lose you, or- or anything."

Kurt blinked a few times before cupping Blaine's cheek again. Sure, he felt betrayed. He felt violated and abused and a slew of other things. But these things weren't Blaine's fault; he hadn't asked for stomach cancer. He knew Blaine well enough to know that the boy only wanted for him to be happy. He had good reason for not telling Kurt sooner… He had his reasons. "You aren't going to lose me," Kurt whispered tenderly, pressing his forehead against Kurt's. "You aren't, I promise. I just… I just wish I would have known sooner, so I could have been there for you. How- how bad is it?" he asked, not sure if he even wanted an answer.

"I found out a few weeks ago," Blaine whispered sadly, leaning into Kurt's touch as a tear slid down his cheek. "I haven't gone through chemotherapy or anything like that. They don't really know how things are going to work out, since I'm so young and the cancer is still so new. They just don't know."

Kurt nodded his head and thumbed at the tear that streaked down Blaine's cheek. "Hey, shhh… it's okay. You're going to be okay. I'm here for you, alright? You don't have to worry about losing me or making me upset… I just want you to be healthy and okay." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Why don't we go back to your place and you can tell me more about it."

Blaine nodded his head and gave a weak smile, sniffling a little before grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt opened the car door for him and helped him inside, and Blaine buckled himself in. "Thanks," he whispered to Kurt, reaching a hand over to rest on his thigh as he started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

"You're welcome," Kurt smiled, glancing over at Blaine. He drove in silence for a few minutes before resting his hand over the one Blaine had on his thigh and giving it a soft squeeze. "Okay, tell me about stomach cancer. I'm afraid I don't know anything about it," he said quietly. Of course, he would immediately start researching it on his computer and rent out every medical textbook the school library offered.

Blaine let out a quiet sigh and looked out the window. "It's embarrassing," he mumbled tearfully. "I… I feel sick to my stomach all the time, and… and it hurts to, you know… use the bathroom."

Kurt sighed sadly and squeezed Blaine's hand. "It's okay," he said softly. "You know you don't have to be embarrassed of anything around me. You're my boyfriend. I want to know what's going on." He kept his eyes on the road as he talked, just now leaving the Lima city limits and heading on to Westerville, about a twenty minute drive through the middle-of-nowhere. "So you have stomach aches and a painful time using the bath— Oh my god." His eyes widened a little as he pieced two and two together, finally understanding why he had felt so rejected in his sexual advances the last few weeks. "Oh, honey…"

Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was thinking and hung his head again, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm s-sorry, Kurt," he whispered pitifully. "I tried- I tried to tell you, and I couldn't, but it- it hurt if you were on top, and I just-" He cried quietly, shamefully hiding his face in his hands.

Kurt blinked back the tears of his own and quickly pulled the car over to the side of the deserted road. "Hey, c'mere," he said softly, shuffling over so that he could put his arms around Blaine as best as he could. He felt Blaine curl against him and cry harder, and soothingly ran his hands up and down his back. "Shhh…" His own tears were sliding down his cheeks but he ignored them, resting his head on top of Blaine's. "Shhh, it's okay, Blaine… I'm so sorry, I didn't know…"

"H-how could you have?" Blaine sobbed, beginning to hiccup. "I c-couldn't tell you! I could s-see you getting m-more and more hurt but I d-didn't- and- and I c-couldn't control it-"

"Shhh. I know, honey. I know. It's alright," Kurt soothed, tightening his hold on Blaine. "I understand. I just didn't know what was going on, I thought you were getting bored or… I'm not angry at you. I'm not."

Blaine sniffled a little and wiped at his eyes, just resting against Kurt for a few moments. Soon, though, he felt his stomach begin to cramp; he fisted into his boyfriend's shirt, trying not to make any sound or indication that he was in pain. No, this wasn't the time or place for this. Not here, not now. Not ever. But the cramps became more and more frequent and he soon felt the all-too-familiar pressure. "Kurt," he whispered, cheeks flaring up. "Kurt, I have to… I need to…"

"You need to what?" Kurt asked quietly, pulling back so that he could look at Blaine's face. Blaine whined and immediately lurched forward, gasping into Kurt's shirt as he clutched at his stomach.

"I- bathroom," Blaine blurted out, eyes already watering again. "I need a bathroom."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is where things start getting a little kinky. Please R&R with any feedback you have -both positive and negative- as it is very helpful to me! I hope you all are enjoying the story. ^_^ Thank you for being such amazing followers/readers!**

—

"Bathroom, Kurt, please," Blaine whimpered, fisting at the back of his boyfriend's shirt. His breath was coming a little uneven as his stomach tensed over and over again.

Kurt frantically looked around, trying to rub Blaine's back calmingly. "Hey, shhh… I'm going to start driving again, okay? You'll have to wait until we get to your house, you know there's absolutely nothing between Lima and Westerville…" He tried to pull away from Blaine again so that he could get back into his seat.

Blaine shook his head. "No, no… Kurt, I can't- I need to right now-" he panted, trying to get himself under control. He hated this. He hated everything about it. Here he was, in his boyfriend's expensive car, getting ready to shit himself because of his stupid stomach and his stupid cancer. The tears were sliding down his flushed cheeks again and he gripped the car door handle, letting out a few grunts.

Kurt's head was spinning and he felt very overwhelmed, unsure of how he should even proceed. He hated seeing Blaine in pain and he hated that he couldn't do anything about it; if he couldn't even get Blaine to a bathroom, how he was he supposed to take care of him in the long-run? What a failure of a boyfriend he was. "Blaine, I—" He sighed and rubbed cupped his boyfriend's cheek gently before making a decision. He got out of the car and walked over to Blaine's side, opening the door and helping him unbuckle. "You'll have to go here."

"Wh-what?" Blaine asked, eyes wide with both pain and fear. "Kurt, not- no, please, it's too embarrassing. I can try to hold it, try to make it until we get-" He rocked forward with a soft cry, resting his head against the dashboard of the car. "Ow, ow… help me, Kurt, please!"

Kurt was thinking quick, opening the back door of the car and digging around. He found a small towel that his dad made him keep to wipe the windshield off, and an (admittedly old) pack of baby wipes from who-knows-when. He grabbed the towel and slung it over his shoulder before slamming the door and returning to Blaine's side. "Okay, honey, just… just lift up for me a little, alright?" He gently lifted Blaine's hips up, just enough so that he could get the towel spread out beneath him over the seat. He moved a sobbing Blaine so that he was sitting sideways in the seat, making it easier for him to rest his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"Wh-what… how…" Blaine panted before squeezing his eyes shut again, pressing his face into the crook of Kurt's neck. "It hurts so much, Kurt!" he cried, his hips rocking forward.

"Shh… I know it does. Here's what we're going to do, okay? You're going to stand up for me -just long enough so I can get your pants tugged down," Kurt whispered as he began to undo Blaine's belt. "You can do right here, it'll be okay. I laid a towel down and I have baby wipes to clean up with. You're going to be okay, I promise."

Blaine cried out of sheer humiliation but nodded his head, just wanting to get it over with so the pain would stop. He felt his belt come undone and immediately felt a little relief, standing up when Kurt told him to do so. He winced and whined as the pressure in his abdomen continued to build, and was relieved when he was able to sit back down, lower back pressed against the edge of the seat. "K-Kurt, I can't-"

"Yes you can," Kurt interrupted, resting his head against Blaine's and carding a hand through the curls that were beginning to break loose from the gel. He kept his arms wrapped tight around Blaine as he squirmed and convulsed. "Don't worry about it being embarrassing or anything, love. I love you. I _love _you. We're just going to get through this together, and then we'll go home."

Blaine nodded his head. "O-okay," he whispered, his fingers pressing into Kurt's shoulder blades as his stomach tensed up again. He began to give short little pushes, crying softly with each one as his legs shook. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Kurt's heart broke for Blaine; he could only imagine how much pain and embarrassment his boyfriend was experiencing right now. He pressed soft kisses to his sweaty temples and tried to encourage him. "Shhh… shh… it's okay, I'm right here. You can do this, Blaine." He felt his boyfriend's body tense up again and tremble as he gave a few more pushes, and tentatively slid his hand between them to rub soothing circles beneath Blaine's shirt and over his hard belly.

Blaine clung to Kurt as he worked through the last of it, his mouth pressed to Kurt's cheek, although he wasn't quite kissing him. He suddenly slumped forward against his boyfriend's shoulder with a low moan. There was a sheen of sweat across his forehead, and he was breathing heavily. "Done. All done," he gasped out, hands still clinging tightly to Kurt as he trembled.

Kurt continued to hold Blaine in his arms, and reached up to place a gentle kiss on his sweaty forehead. He carefully lowered Blaine back down onto the seat after yanking the towel out from beneath him, tossing it out onto the side of the road. He wiped a few stray curls out of his face. "I love you," he whispered as he caressed Blaine's face in his hands. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine's lips, deep and gentle. "You're amazing, Blaine."

Blaine was shaking a little as Kurt lowered him back down, and he held onto Kurt tightly, as if it was the only thing keeping him from falling. He hummed softly at Kurt's sweet words, lips parting automatically at the kiss as he felt a sudden spike of arousal shoot through him. His cheeks were flushed when Kurt finally pulled away, and he reached for the baby wipe with a trembling hand. "I... I can do it... You don't have to... stay here," he murmured, trying to steady his breathing. "_You're _the one who's amazing, Kurt." He tried again to grab the baby wipe with his shaking fingers, not wanting his boyfriend to have to do anymore than he already had.

Kurt rested his hand against Blaine's cheek and pulled him in for another kiss. "Shh... Blaine," he whispered against his lips. His own breathing was coming a little harsh, from the strain of holding Blaine up and from their kiss. He continued dabbing at Blaine's thighs, pulling his hand away when his boyfriend reached for the wipe. "Just rest for a few minutes, okay? We'll get you more cleaned up when we get home." He smiled up at Blaine before giving him another quick, gentle kiss. "I love you, B."

Blaine couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips as Kurt kissed him so perfectly again, and he blushed slightly. He tried to slow his breathing as he felt himself reacting embarrassingly quickly to Kurt's soft touches. "Kurt, honey, please... You- you need to stop rubbing my thighs with the wipe like that..." he mumbled, clearly embarrassed as he ducked his head down shyly, cheeks burning. Stupid Blaine. Stupid, stupid Blaine. Aren't you embarrassed enough that you've just shit yourself in front of your boyfriend? And now you have to go and react like this to a few innocent kisses? Stupid.

Kurt's cheeks flushed, and it spread down towards his neck. He let out a breathy laugh. "I'm..." He sighed, settling to kiss at Blaine's cheeks for a few seconds. "When we get home, we can..." Kurt was embarrassed, because he shouldn't be wanting this. Not now, when Blaine was feeling so sick... He slowed his motions on Blaine's thighs, cleaning as best as he could and as quickly as possible.

Blaine just blushed harder, burying his head shyly in Kurt's shoulder. He couldn't believe he was having this reaction, or that Kurt could possibly want him, not after what he had just done in Kurt's arms. He tried not to think about how good it felt, but Kurt taking care of him like this, in such an intimate way, made him feel warm all over. His cock was half-hard as Kurt wiped him down, and he fisted one hand lightly in his boyfriend's shirt. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I- I don't mean to be... you're just- it's so..." He bit his lower lip, too embarrassed to say anything else.

"Hey..." Kurt whispered, tilting Blaine's chin up with his fingertips. He pressed a tender kiss to his lips, his hand gently grabbing Blaine's and moving them down so that they rested against the front of Kurt's jeans. He bit back a whimper at the contact, eyes closing for just a moment. "I am, too," he said quietly. "It's okay."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock at the feeling of Kurt's bulge beneath his fingertips, and he couldn't help squeezing his hand around it, his own cock swelling more in response. "But... but I just... you just saw me..." Blaine's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and arousal. "And I did it right in your car," he whispered. "Right here in your arms while you were holding me and..." He pressed his face shyly into the curve of Kurt's neck, eyes squeezing shut.

Kurt's cheeks darkened even further in embarrassment. It wasn't wrong, right? He wasn't some creep? He whimpered at the feeling of Blaine squeezing him ever-so-slightly. "I just..." He let out a shaky breath. "I love you, Blaine. You're so...so sexy," he whispered, tilting his head a little bit. "I just feel... Very close to you, right now, and...what just happened, doesn't change any of that."

Blaine reached his other hand up, grabbing Kurt's head and pulling it down towards him for a breathless kiss. "Kurt, it's okay. It's okay," he murmured, brushing his fingers back and forth against the bulge in Kurt's jeans. "It's okay that you like this. I love you, and I love that you could be here for me and- and even help me to... go to the bathroom," he whispered, a little shyly. He gave Kurt another squeeze through his jeans, his own eyes burning darkly. "I don't think I've ever felt closer to you," he murmured. "And- and I love seeing you like this, seeing you this way because of... what I did in front of you," he finished in a whisper, not sure if the pinkness in his cheeks was more from embarrassment or arousal.

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed at Blaine's words, his hips involuntarily rocking into Blaine's touch. He kissed Blaine back carefully, his lips moving against the younger boy's in some sort of untimed dance. "I love you," he whispered, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's. "We should…we're kind of…" Kurt swallowed, trying to keep himself together. "We're on the side of the road, we can't…we should get home," he finally finished.

Blaine moaned softly into the kiss, his lips parting automatically for Kurt, the way they always did. He nodded at Kurt's words, pulling back after a moment, a little shaky and unsteady. He wiped up the worst of it off the seat with the baby wipes, dropping the whole mes into a plastic bag he had dug out from his backup. His cheeks were still flushed as he smiled up at Kurt shyly. "Will you... help me clean myself up the rest of the way when we're home?"

Kurt hummed and leaned in for another sweet kiss. "Of course, if you want me to," he whispered. He reached across and grabbed Blaine's seatbelt, making sure he was buckled back in before closing the door and returning to his own side of the car. "No one is at home, so you don't have to worry…" he said quietly as he pulled the car back onto the highway, reaching a hand over to hold Blaine's tightly.

—

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so long! I couldn't find a good place to stop. Please let me know what you guys think —I know this is kind of an "out there" kink and may gross some people out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter! I'm having a blast writing this!**

—

Blaine blushed a little at being buckled in, but it made his tummy feel warm to have Kurt taking such good care of him. He threaded his fingers through Kurt's, holding his hand gently as Kurt drove. He realized halfway to his house that he needed to pee, but he didn't say anything. There was no way he was going to make Kurt pull over again. "I'm glad it'll just be us," he said suddenly, trying to distract himself. "I mean, it's not like my parents haven't seen some things or changes my diapers once upon a time, but still. It's- it's embarrassing. Especially to walk in and have to say I- I essentially had an accident in the car... The only reason I'm not crying in humiliation is because you're so- so— perfect. You make me feel loved and wanted and beautiful," he finished quietly, looking down at his lap and blushing again when he realized his pants were still undone.

Kurt smiled, occasionally looking over to steal a glance at Blaine. His hair was poking up, his face was flushed and his pants… well, his pants were at his ankles. Kurt struggled with himself; part of him wanted to take Blaine home, wrap him in a warm blanket, and just hold him for hours. The other part of him wanted _Blaine_. "I'm sure your parents have been very understanding," Kurt said quietly, reaching up to brush his fingers across Blaine's cheeks. "And you _are_ beautiful, Blaine. Don't let anyone tell you differently." Kurt checked his mirrors and put his eyes back on the road. "We're almost home, love."

"Good," Blaine said, maybe a little too quickly. "That's good." He shifted in his seat slightly, using his free hand to tug the front of his shirt down a bit as he tried to cover himself, feeling suddenly shy about the fact that he essentially wasn't wearing any pants at all. His cock was still a little swollen between his thighs from the way Kurt had reacted after everything. "I just can't wait to be home with you. To spend the whole night just- just being close like this."

"Hey," Kurt chuckled, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling it away from his shirt. "None of that. You know how I much I like…" He swallowed and bit his lip, pondering whether he should continue. Hell, there was no time like the present, right? "You know how much I like your cock," he whispered, his lips finally turning up into a smirk. He gave Blaine's thigh a gentle squeeze. "I can't wait to be with you, either." He turned his car down onto the street where the Anderson house was located.

Blaine whimpered, both from the way Kurt took charge and the words he used. His cock jumped slightly as Kurt squeezed his thigh, and his cheeks went pink with embarrassment. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his house, rubbing his thumb along the back of Kurt's hand. "Thank you for coming with me today," he murmured. "I- it- I would have been all alone tonight…" His lips twitched a little as he remembered his parent's overnight business trip to Chicago. He hoped his medicine was at home and not in his mother's suitcase by accident.

Kurt grinned, Blaine's whimpers going straight to his own groin. He continued to rub Blaine's thigh lightly as he pulled the car into the driveway. "You shouldn't be alone," Kurt said softly as he turned the car off. "I wanted to be here. I want to be with you..." He reached over and pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's neck.

Blaine spread his thighs automatically for Kurt, granting him more access as he moaned softly. "Want you," he whispered. "Want you so badly, Kurt. Want to _be_ with you and then just cuddle and be close all night." He but his lip, looking down at his lap shyly. "I- I should warn you, though, that- that when I have a rough day like this it- it usually lasts until the next day. So I- I don't know how much fun I'll be. There's usually cramping and sometimes burning and of course I'll be going to the bathroom a lot." He said the words as quickly as he could, worried about how Kurt would react to them.

Kurt whimpered at Blaine's words and gently cupped his hand over Blaine's bulge. "Love you," he whispered, squeezing carefully. "I want to cudddle you and just... Just love you. It doesn't matter," he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine. "I just want to love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope everyone had a safe and happy New Year celebration! Here's the next chapter of the story —thank you so much for the reviews**.

—

Blaine rocked up into Kurt's hand with a moan. "Honey... honey, please," he whimpered. "Need you..." His cheeks flushed pink as he bit down on his lower lip. "And I- I need to pee..." he murmured shyly. "Can you please help me inside?" He still felt a little shaky from the effort of before, his inner thighs already stinging.

Kurt nodded, leaving one last lingering kiss on Blaine's soft lips before hopping out of the car and running to open Blaine's door. "Careful," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Blaine and helping him out of the car. "Kick your pants off for me, we can get you new clothes inside."

Blaine whimpered when Kurt pulled away from the kiss, already wanting to be near him again. He kicked his pants and underwear off with a blush. "Or- or I could just not wear clothes at all," he mumbled shyly. He stepped out of the car carefully, holding onto Kurt and curling in close to him. "I- I just mean that if we're going to be- having sex and cuddling and I'll need to go the bathroom... it would just make things easier…"

Kurt swallowed hard as Blaine kicked his underwear off, his breath catching in his chest. "You're beautiful," he whispered, leading Blaine inside his house. "And...yes, no clothes. Just...god, no clothes." He kept his arms wrapped tightly around Blaine the entire way.

Blaine blushed at the way his cock bobbed between his thighs, but he tried not to feel too shy, remembering that Kurt liked his beautiful cock, especially liked this. He stayed close as they headed inside, gripping Kurt's shirt as he leaned into the warm comfort of his support. "Love you. Love you so much," he murmured. "Just want to be naked with you and close to you all night, no matter what happens, just my skin against yours, my lips on yours."

Kurt whimpered, closing the door behind them as they entered the house. He did his best not to stare -he really, really did. But Blaine was so gorgeous to him, he had to battle to keep his hands to himself for the time being. "Love you," Kurt whispered. "You need to go to the bathroom before we head into your bedroom, right?" He pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's shoulder. "I just want to kiss you. I just want to touch you and have sex and cuddle and just... I want you."

Blaine tried to ignore the way his cock throbbed at the little noises Kurt kept making. "Uh huh," he moaned. "Want that all night. Hands and mouth all over you. Please." He was bouncing a little on his toes as they entered. "Um, yeah, I- I need to pee. Like, right now, or I'm going to make a puddle on the floor. You- you don't have to come with me, though, if- if you don't want to..." he trailed off, a little nervously.

Kurt smiled and pressed another kiss to Blaine's shoulders. "You'll be okay by yourself? I can go take these pants off," he whispered into Blaine's ear. "Unless you… you need help, or want me to go. I don't want to…to creep on you," he blushed "God, Blaine…" Kurt was so turned on by this point, it was taking every ounce of will power he had not to let his hands roam.

Blaine thought he might be okay by himself, but he didn't really want to do it alone. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to be brave and ask for what he wanted, what he _needed_. "No, I- creep on me. Please," he said with a little laugh. "As- as long as it doesn't bother you, I want you to come with me. To be with me through... everything." He took Kurt's hand and wrapped it around his cock, gazing up at him with wide eyes. "Would- would you hold me?" he asked, voice soft. "While I... pee?" He blushed at saying the word. "Will you help me? Please?"

Kurt's eyes widened, and his breath hitched. Blaine wanted… Blaine wanted him to do this? He felt Blaine's hand guide his own down to wrap around the shorter boy's cock, and he smiled. "Of -of course. It doesn't…doesn't bother me at all," he whispered, lips pressing gently against Blaine's forehead. Kurt relished the heavy weight in his hand, and flashed another smile at Blaine, even though his own cheeks were reddening.

Blaine bucked into Kurt's hand, his eyes bright and shining at the realization that maybe Kurt didn't find this completely disgusting. Blaine kissed Kurt deeply, his cock pulsing again Kurt's palm. "Thank you," he murmured. "But, um, can you please take me to potty now? I- I feel like I'm about to spurt everywhere, and I'd be so embarrassed if I peed all over you..." Blaine looked down shyly, wiggling a little.

Kurt returned Blaine's kiss, moaning into it as his lips moved against Blaine's. He felt the throb in Blaine's cock, and his own imitated it. "Let's…we should go," Kurt whispered, smiling. He took Blaine's hand in his own and walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind them (more out of habit than actual worry). "Okay," he said quietly, wrapping his hand back around Blaine. "I've…I've got you."

Blaine let Kurt take all the control and guide him and hold him steady, loving the feeling of being so cared for by his boyfriend. He wiggled his ass back against Kurt as they stood in front of the toilet, not intentionally, but just because he needed to pee so badly. He whimpered at Kurt's words, moaning as he finally let go and released, his cock throbbing in Kurt's hand as he went. His head tipped back onto Kurt's shoulder and he closed his eyes, trusting Kurt to help him through it.

Kurt smiled as Blaine tilted his head onto his shoulder, and immediately set to work pressing light, gentle kisses along Blaine's perfectly-exposed throat. "This…this doesn't hurt, right?" he whispered, holding Blaine carefully as he released himself. He took great care in not pressing his hips too close to Blaine's ass, for he didn't want to cause Blaine any more discomfort. Heaven forbid he do something wrong and cause his handsome boyfriend even more pain.

Blaine moaned softly as he nodded. "Uh huh. Feels good... so good. Love having you hold me like this," he groaned out. "Having you... help me." He turned his head so he could press his lips to Kurt's neck as he finished going. He was trying to ignore the painful stinging in his ass, and he really hoped he wasn't bleeding back there again, but he was too embarrassed to look. Stupid stomach. Stupid cancer.

Kurt finally released Blaine, moaning quietly at the kisses his boyfriend as giving to his neck. He loved everything about Blaine, but he especially appreciated Blaine's lips. They felt soft and full and warm... "You should… we should get you cleaned up before we…" He let out a breathy sigh, moving his hands to rest around on Blaine's waist. "Please, Blaine…"

Blaine's cock bobbed up the moment Kurt released him, clearly at least half-hard from the experience. He nodded at Kurt's words, trying to turn so that his ass was facing away from his boyfriend. "You- you don't have to look," he mumbled shyly. "I- I think I'm... bleeding, back there... I don't want to... upset you or gross you out…"

—

**A/N: Ugh, I suck at finding good stopping places! So sorry for these weird cliff-hangers and random stops, and I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys, I am so sorry. College has been crazy this semester, and it took a while to get a schedule set up that was semi-believable. Now that I'm settled back in, I'm starting this back up. I should be able to update on a weekly basis, but feel free to hold me accountable in the reviews or in PMs. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this next little bit! **

"Blaine…" Kurt said quietly, his heart aching for his boyfriend. He reached over and grabbed a handful of toilet paper before wetting it in the sink. He couldn't even begin to imagine how embarrassed he would be if it were _his _ass that was bleeding. "Turn around," he whispered to Blaine, already beginning to dab at his ass. "If you're bleeding, we should make sure it stops before we…get busy," he explained, trying to avoid the increasing discomfort in his own pants. "Let's just…we'll get you cleaned up. You'll be alright."

Blaine felt tears spring to his eyes at how sweet Kurt was being to him, and suddenly pressed forward, capturing Kurt's lips with his own and kissing him deeply for a moment. "Thank you," he murmured, before slowly turning around. He braced his hands on the sink, bending over slightly and spreading his thighs a bit for Kurt. He knew right away that Kurt could see he was bleeding; he could feel it. "It's- it's not that uncommon," he mumbled. "And it- it usually doesn't last very long. Part of the problem is that I, um... go to the bathroom... so often that nothing has time to fully recover."

Kurt returned Blaine's kiss eagerly before bending down to wipe at his ass, trying his best to be tender. "I understand, love…" He carefully swiped at the mess, occasionally leaning forward to press a kiss to the small of Blaine's back. "I mean this in the nicest way possible, but… I don't think you'll be able to bottom," he whispered, doing his best to avoid any area of Blaine that looked like it would hurt.

Blaine chewed on his lower lip, trying to relax as he let Kurt clean him off. He knew Kurt was doing a much better job than he ever could. "No, I-I agree... I don't think I can bottom tonight. I'm really sorry," he murmured. He felt sore inside and out; he doubted he could even handle Kurt's slender finger inside of him at this moment. His hands tightened on the sink and he whimpered suddenly as a cramp hit him.

Kurt finished cleaning the mess off of Blaine, throwing the tissue into the trash. He pressed another kiss to the dimples on Blaine's back as he wet another tissue, holding it up to Blaine's ass to stop the bleeding. He used his free hand to reach around and rest on Blaine's stomach. "Hey, shh…" he soothed. "We can do this however you want to, Blaine. You know I don't mind bottoming."

Blaine whimpered a little at the lingering pain, although he hummed softly at the sweet kisses and the soothing touch to his tummy. He leaned back against his boyfriend, wanting to just be surrounded by him. "Maybe... maybe you could ride me? I love having you in my arms, sitting in my lap." Blaine also wasn't sure if he could handle the exertion and effort of fucking Kurt without some help. He was already tired from just standing up against the sink as Kurt cleaned him.

Kurt grinned as he gently pulled the tissue away from Blaine's ass. "I think it stopped," he whispered as he tossed the wad of tissue into the trash. He turned Blaine around and pressed a deep, passionate kiss to his lips, his hands resting on his hips.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, his hips rocking forward and pressing into Kurt. "Kurt... please," he whimpered, cheeks flushed and eyes dark. "Need you. Need to be inside of you, please." He dropped his head down, sucking and kissing at Kurt's neck. "God, I- I just need to be as close to you as possible. Please."


End file.
